Young Love
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Not really an AU but... Danny has Grace when hes about 20 so by the time he meets Steve shes about 16. All the good stuff about being a dad. First boyfriend, first heart attack, meeting the boyfriend. All that good stuff
1. Chapter 1

"Grace? You ok baby girl?" Danny asked as he saw Grace's car pull into the driveway and she jumped out storming into the house. She looked pissed.

"Yeah, Stan's just being stupid" Grace mumbled as she took off her flip flops and jumped on the couch.

Danny stiffened. What had Stan done to his little girl? He saw Steve come out of the kitchen and give him a confused look "What did Stan do?"

Grace sighed and said "I told him about this boy I like and he said he didn't want me even talking to him."

Danny was shocked. He hadn't expected this from Stan, maybe from himself yeah but not from Stan "Is there a reason he doesn't want you talking to him?"

"Yeah but it's stupid!" Grace shrieked "He says Justin's bad news because he got suspended once for fighting"

Danny saw Steve smiling and glared at him "Why was he fighting?"

"Justin's a good guy. He's super nice, sweet, funny. Reeaaallly cute! He just fought with Micah because Micah was being a jerk and saying stuff about you guys and how I had 2 dads" Grace said defensively.

Steve's smile disappeared now and said "Well did Justin win?"

"Yeah, he hurt Micah pretty bad. Busted his nose and lip. But he was only doing it for me!" Grace said jumping to Justin's defense.

"Good enough for me Danno. He sounds like a good kid. He protects people, he's tough. I like him" Steve said giving Grace a smile and Danny a quick kiss.

"Of course you like him! But I want to meet him" Danny said his voice stern as he looked at Grace.

Graces eyes grew wide as she regarded Danny "Really dad? I can bring him over to meet you two?" She asked looking at Danny then at Steve and back to Danny.

Danny groaned. His little girl was growing up. Her first boyfriend and his first heart attack. He knew Steve was enjoying this but he loved Grace too and wouldn't want anything to happen to her "What do you think babe?" he asked turning to Steve

"I think we should meet him. Grace likes him a lot and apparently he's reeeaaalllly cute!" Steve said imitating Grace and she glared at him then smiled a little.

Steve always knew how to make her feel better. Now that she had a car she spent a majority of her time here because she hated Stan. She still liked calling her dad Danno, and she loved Steve like a dad. She was glad Steve was on her side "I'll text him now!" She screamed and ran upstairs.

Danny sighed. His little girl was growing up. She had her first boyfriend and Danny was about to meet him. Of course Steve liked him, but Danny knew Steve was just as cautious, but he just liked seeing Grace happy.

"Ok! He'll be here in like 10 minutes"  
Grace yelled, she threw her arms around Danny "Thank you daddy! Justin's super sweet. You'll love him" Then she threw her arms around Steve and squeezed tight "Thanks for understanding"

Steve hugged her back "No problem Gracie"

They sat on the couch watching TV waiting for him to arrive. A couple minutes later the doorbell rang and Grace jumped up to answer it. Danny stood up and took a deep breath and Steve wrapped his arm around his waist and whispered "Try not to kill him Danno. Grace would never forgive you" Danny elbowed him on the ribs and he swore he could hear Steve smiling.

"Justin!" Grace squealed and hugged the young man that stepped into the living room. Justin had the sense to look a little afraid of hugging in front of Danny but wrapped his arms around Grace and gave her a quick hug before releasing her and standing awkwardly.

Danny could see why Grace liked him. He was a good looking kid, tall and muscled like Steve, tan, light brown hair and green eyes. Danny noticed the bruising on his knuckles and a bruise that shaded the left side of jaw, he held out his hand "Justin? I'm Danny and this is Grace's stepdad, Steve"

"Nice to meet you" Justin stepped up and shook Danny's hand then Steve's.

"We understand you stood up for Grace" Steve said shaking his hand "Thank you. She's our entire world"

"No problem sir. I like Grace a lot and it made me mad when they were taunting her" Justin said, eyes shining when he spoke about Grace.

"As long as there's no more fighting you have our blessing" Danny said gesturing towards himself and Steve "We'll talk to Stan"

"Yes sir I understand" Justin said "I'll be more careful. I don't want to screw this up"

"You better not. I assume Grace told you what we do.." Steve said, his eyes narrowed on Justin. Justin nodded and Grace slapped Steve's shoulder.

"Don't scare him!" Grace snapped before taking Justin's hand "Come on let's go to the beach"

"Beach?" Danny asked "Your not wearing a bikini!"

Steve laughed and put his hand over Danny's mouth "Go ahead Gracie"  
She smiled and ran upstairs and Steve gave Justin a pointed look. Justin nodded his head vigorously.

"Ready!" Grace yelled and came flying down the stairs.

"Have a good time baby girl" Danny said as they went out the front door. They climbed into Justin's Jeep and Danny yelled "seatbelt!" he chuckled when Grace glared at him but buckled it.

"Oh god shes going to give me a heart attack" Danny mumbled and Steve chuckled, pulling him back inside by the hand. He pushed Danny down on the couch and straddled his lap.

"You know, Grace is gone and we don't have anything better to do" Steve whispered kissing Danny's neck.

"He better treat her right" Danny mumbled.

"He will. And who knows maybe they are one of those rare high school love stories. We'll see how it turns out" Steve said "Now shut up and let me seduce you"

Danny didn't how this had happened to him. Here his little girl had a boyfriend and was out on a date and his own boyfriend was currently seducing him. He leaned into the kiss, deepening it and pulling Steve closer. This was his life, and he wouldn't have had it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny's jaw dropped when Grace came down the stairs. She looked beautiful. Her hair was curly and it bounced around her shoulders, she did her own make-up, and her blue dress looked great. He hugged her when she came down the stairs "Your beautiful"

"Thanks" She smiled at the compliment "Is Justin here yet?"

"Not yet" Steve said as he walked in with a camera. Grace and Justin had been dating for about a year and Justin had held up his end of the deal. No more fights had occurred. Grace loved being with him, they were always laughing and talking and he was always over at the house with her. Tonight was their senior prom. Grace had been excited all day, she had the perfect dress and her hair and make up looked good

"Come on! We need pictures" Steve said and lifted the camera "Scoot together" Danny put his arm around her shoulders and smiled. The camera flashed a couple of times and Danny stepped away letting Steve get in the picture with her. Then they set it on a timer and all stood together. Just as it flashed, the doorbell rang.

Danny walked to the front door and opened it and saw Justin standing on the steps in a suit with a corsage in his hand "Looking good Justin"

Justin flashed a smile "Thanks . Is Grace ready?"

"Yeah she is but we want to take pictures first" Danny slapped a hand on his back and led him into the living room "Justin's here!" He heard Grace squeal and smiled.

"Hey sweetheart" Justin said and pecked Grace on the cheek "You look gorgeous" He blushed when Danny and Steve cleared their throats.

"Pictures?" Steve suggested. Justin and Grace linked arms and scooted closer while Steve snapped a few shots. Grace got his boutanierre and pinned it to his jacket then he slipped the corsage on her wrist. Steve took some more pictures while Danny stood by and grinned.

"Ok you're ready to go. Be careful, drive safe, home by midnight!" Danny shouted as they walked down the steps to Justin's Jeep.

"God I can't breathe. I'm gonna pass out" Danny said as he watched them drive off.

Steve laughed "Take it easy Danny. It's just Prom" Steve grabbed his hand and led him inside "They'll be back in a few hours. Justin will take good care of her"

"Ok. Ok. I'm good" Danny said as he heard Steve. Steve was right, everything would be ok. Justin would take good care of his baby girl.

It was 11:45 when Danny heard a car pull up outside. He knew there was a reason he liked Justin, he listened to Danny and was good to Grace. He heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Justin standing on the porch, one arm linked with Grace who was falling asleep on his shoulder in the other hand were Grace's heels.

"Hey guys. You look tired as hell" Danny said as he moved aside for Justin and Grace to come in.

"Ye-" Grace was cutoff mid sentence as a yawn overtook her "-ah" she smiled "It was fun except for my heels killed my feet"

Justin and Danny chuckled and Justin handed Grace over to Danny with a quick kiss to her cheek "See ya tomorrow babe" He set her heels by the door and walked out.

Danny walked Grace upstairs and to her room "I'm glad you had fun sweetheart. Danno loves you"

"Love you too Danno" Grace said as she shut the door behind him and changed clothes and went to sleep.

Steve heard Danny slip into their room and felt the bed shift as Danny laid down "Did she have fun?" he asked as he pulled Danny close.

"Yeah, she's tired though" Danny replied as he snuggled up to Steve.

"I bet. Justin was ok to drive home himself?" Steve mumbled "He wasn't too tired?"

"No he looked fine and he only lives like 10 minutes away" Danny said rift before he fell asleep.

Grace was exhausted. She passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow and she didn't hear her phone vibrating on her desk, the contact picture of Justin's mom popping up. She still didn't hear it vibrate when the text messages or urgent voicemails showed up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ummmpfff...guh aay" Grace mumbled as she hit her alarm clock snooze button. It was Saturday morning and she didn't have anything better to do than lay in bed. Last night had been great. Prom with Justin, then she had come home and passed out. She tried to shut her eyes again but they flew back open. Crap! Now that she was up, she couldn't go back to sleep "Might as well get up and eat" she mumbled to herself.

It was only 9 o'clock so her dad wouldn't be up yet but Steve would and he always made good breakfast. She got up and shuffled to her desk to grab her phone. She saw she bad 10 missed calls, 4 urgent voicemails and 4 texts. 1 text from Justin, the rest from his mom. That was weird. She opened Justin's first and it said "I love you Grace. I had a great time tonight. See you tomorrow 3" her heart warmed and a smile creased her face. She opened the texts from his mom.

Midnight: "Grace is Justin with you?"  
12:15- "Grace has Justin dropped you off? How long ago?"  
12:50- "Grace! He was in an accident!"  
1:00- "Grace baby girl. Make it to the hospital when you can. He's in critical condition"

Grace almost passed out. She threw on jeans from her hamper and a sweatshirt then ran downstairs, tears blurring her version. She ran into the kitchen gasping for breath.

Steve turned around at the sound of her footsteps and immediately ran to her side "Gracie what's wrong?" His eyes wide with alarm.

"Justin...he was in a wreck" She was crying again, barely able to form words "He's in critical condition" Tears streamed down her face and soaked into Steve's tshirt as he held her close.

"Gracie..oh my god. I'm so sorry" Steve said, pulling and holding her close.

"No! You have to take me to the hospital so I can see him! Please Steve!" Grace sobbed as she tried to talk, her hands curling in his shirt.

Steve couldn't stand to see her crying "Ok ok. Go put some shoes on, let me turn the stove off. I'll meet you in the car" she let go of his shirt and took off to find her shoes. Steve shut the stove off and moved the pan where he was making eggs, then grabbed his own shoes and went out to the car. They didn't have time to tell Danny. He would call him when they got to the hospital.

"Ok let's go" Steve slid into the drivers seat and started the truck and they took off towards the hospital. Grace crying and sniffling the whole time, trying to stop before they arrived. When they got there Steve parked and Grace bolted inside with Steve right behind her.

"Excuse me what room is Justin Mattheson in?" Grace asked the nurse who was at the desk.

"Are you family? You can't see him if you aren't family" The nurse said not looking up from her paperwork.

"I'm his girlfriend!" Grace yelled before Steve's arms surrounded her and pulled her back.

"Grace I know your upset but you can't be screaming in a hospital" Steve said as she struggled in his arms.

"No! I have to see him Steve" Grace cried as she buried her face in his chest.

"Grace?, Steve?" A woman behind them said. Steve turned around and saw Justin's mom behind them. She looked like she'd been crying all night and she looked exhausted. She held a cup in her hand and she was in sweatpants and a tshirt.

"Mrs. Mattheson! They won't let me in to see him" Grace said as she squirmed out of Steve's arms.

"What? No." Mrs. Mattheson walked up the nurse station "Excuse me? This young lady is allowed to see my son. She's his girlfriend. She is part of our family"

The nurse looked at Grace, then at Mrs. Mattheson, then at Steve "Is he allowed in too?"

"Yes" Mrs. Mattheson didn't hesitate when she answered "And Danny Williams as well"

"Very Well" The nurse said as she added them to the list of visitors for Justin's room.

"Come on Grace" Mrs. Mattheson put her arm around Grace and led her to Justin's room with Steve following behind.

"I'll be in there in a minute. I'm going to call Danny" Steve said and smiled at Grace before stepping out.

He dialed Danny and when Danny picked up he asked "Hey babe! Where are you and Grace at?"

"Danny listen. Justin was in a car accident last night and Grace found out this morning. We drove to straight to the hospital and Grace is seeing Justin now" Steve explained and he heard noise in the background "Danny what are you doing?"

"I'm coming to the hospital. I'll be there in 10 minutes!" Danny yelled through the phone

"Danny just drive carefully. I don't want 2 people Grace loves in the hospital. Love you" Steve said and hung up, walking back into the hospital.

Grace walked into Justin's room and burst out in tears. Mrs. Mattheson put an arm around her shoulders and said "shh it's ok Grace. The doctors  
said he's stable now and he'll be fine. He will need physical therapy but it will be ok"

Grace's body shook uncontrollably as she sat beside him and held his hand "What happened?"

Mrs. Mattheson took a deep breath, fresh tears gathering in her own eyes and she looked over when the door slid open and Steve walked in, he sat down beside Grace and she began "Well he had texted me earlier saying he was dropping you off and he would be home soon. When he didn't show up I started getting worried, thought he might still be with you. Well around 12:45 a police officer showed up at my door saying that a drunk driver had run a red light and slammed into Justin on the driver side. He brought me here and said the doctors were working on trying to stabilize Justin. The airbag had deployed and broke his nose but it stopped him from being propelled forward but he did bang his head pretty good on the window and created a deep gash on his face by his ear. The impact broke his arm and a couple of ribs, and also fractured his hip. When they got him out, he started bleeding from a piece of the door that was stuck in his side but when they got him here and into surgery they managed to stabilize him" She sniffled as new tears ran down her face and dabbed at them with a tissue.

"What about the driver?" Steve asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Umm he broke a couple of ribs and smashed his head pretty good on the windshield. They said once he's better they will arrest him" Mrs. Mattheson hurried to the bathroom and blew her nose before returning "I'm sorry"

"No need to be sorry. We're sorry" Danny said as he stepped into the room "I should have driven him home or followed him or something. I'm so sorry"

Mrs. Mattheson drew herself up and looked him straight in the eyes "No. There's no way you could have known this would happen. There's no reason for you to be sorry. Justin's fine now, surrounded by people who love him." she patted Danny on the back and gave him a hug.

"Mrs. Mattheson why don't you get some sleep? We will stay here with him. Go home and rest for a little while then come back. We have it under control" Steve said soothingly as she looked like she was about to pass out.

She hugged all three of them "Bless you 2 wonderful men and your baby girl. She's Justin's whole world" Steve helped her out to the front of the building and to her car.

"Monkey?" Danny whispered as he sat down beside her "Monkey? Are you ok?"

Grace sniffled and buried her head in Danny's chest as he wrapped his arms around her "No. We shouldn't have let him drive. He's always so careful, especially when I'm in the car. He does everything right, and still this happens! It's not fair"

"I know. It's not fair at all and I don't know why such bad things happen but it's going to be ok" He rubbed her back soothingly "Justin's strong and so are you. You guys will pull through this"

Steve came back into the room and said "How about I bring up some breakfast? We aren't doing him any good sitting around crying. Let's eat and keep up our energy so we can be awake when he finally comes too"

Grace just nodded and curled one of her hands around Justin's and continued to let Danny hold her. Danny nodded and Steve went down to the cafeteria to bring them something to eat.

Around noon, Grace had finished another chapter in her book, her hand never leaving Justin's and every now and then she glanced at his bruised face to make sure he hadn't woken. Her dad and Steve had left to go home and get a change of clothes for themselves and her and she had called Justin's mom and she was on her way back. Grace sighed as she looked at Justin "I'm so sorry baby" she whispered and pressed a soft kiss into his hand. She looked at him one more time and went back to her book.

She gasped when the grip on her hand tightened "Justin?" she said as she watched his eyes flutter open and closed then open again.

"Ow..." Justin moaned "Everything hurts" he choked out and then opened his eyes fully "Grace?"

"I'm here. I'm right here" she squeezed his hand so he knew she was there "Justin, I'm right here and your moms on the way back"

He squeezed her hand really tight is if making sure she was real "Grace? Your ok? Your not hurt or anything?"

"No I'm good. Why would I be hurt?" She asked and saw horror flit across his face.

"I had a dream you were in the car with me and you got hurt really bad and..." Justin trailed off as he started to cough.

Grace reached up a hand and smoothed hair out of his face, letting her hand rest on his cheek "No no no. It's ok. I'm fine, I'm right here. I'm safe"

"Everything hurts. What happened?" Justin asked

Grace told him everything. About the driver, how bad they were both injured, about his mom "Doctors said you'll need therapy to regain full use of your arm and hip. It's going to be hard work. And balancing that with a relationship...I don't think it can work"

"What? No! That's not true. I will always make time for you. We can work this out and still be together." Justin said squeezing her hand something fierce "It may seem early to our parents but I love you Grace. We can make this work I promise"

Grace felt tears well up in her eyes and she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips "I love you too"


	4. Chapter 4

"You ok Gracie?" Steve asked as Grace slammed the front door and he winced.

"Yeah. Justin's just being grumpy today. It's the physical therapy that's getting to him. He's having a hard time moving his leg and he gets frustrated really easily" Grace said and she walked to the kitchen and sat at the island counter laying her head on the tile.

"Danny! Grace is home" Steve yelled up the stairs before continuing into the kitchen "Grace it's going to be hard for him. It's like he has to learn to walk with that leg all over again. You two will be fine. There will be arguments and fights along the way but in the end you love him right?" Steve grunted when Danny's hands encircled his waist and squeezed "You didn't think your dad and I always got along this well did you? The first day we met I twisted his arm and he punched me in the jaw!"

Grace laughed and Steve glared at Danny "You never told her you did that?"

"I may have polished the truth a little bit" Danny grinned and kissed Steve's cheek.

"Anyways Gracie, point is, and I'm not going to polish the truth," pointed glare at Danny "It's going to be awhile before Justin is back to normal but he does love you. We can all see it. This won't be your last fight, relationships aren't good unless there's fighting. If you don't fight occasionally then you end up bottling everything up and that's not good for anybody" Steve finished and looked at Danny who was smiling "What?"

"I taught you well babe. You used to have the emotional range of a rock. Now look at you. Giving relationship advice" Danny winced when Steve punched him in the shoulder.

Grace laughed more and grinned at them. They always made her feel better. She started holding her sides laughing when a wrestling match ensued on the kitchen floor, Steve and Danny punching, poking, kicking and biting each other, yelping and cursing in intervals. Steve was right, every relationship, even good ones, had bumps along the way. She and Justin would be ok. Her stool wobbled when they rolled into it.

"Ow! You jackass" Danny yelled as Steve poked him in the ribs.

"Ok!" Grace yelled above the noise "Stop" she grinned "I'm hungry. What are you making for dinner Steve?"

"We're ordering pizza" Steve said and helped Danny up before shoving him sideways into the table "I win!"

Danny stomped on his foot, putting his full weight into it causing Steve to shriek "Bastard!" Danny just grinned as Steve shouted.

Grace went to bed that night happy. They had ordered pizza and watched a movie, Steve and Danny bickering the whole time. She just laid down when her phone beeped. It was Justin.

From: Justin  
Hey babe. I'm sorry I was such an ass earlier today. Therapy is so frustrating though. I really am happy that you come to the house everyday after school. I love you

Grace smiled and replied:  
It's ok babe. I love you too and I know its hard. But we'll be fine, so for our year and half want me to bring some food over and a movie?

Justin:  
Yeah sounds good. I have a surprise for you. The doctor said in a couple weeks by the time graduation rolls around I can walk!

Grace squealed with delight:  
That's great! We can walk together! I love you so much

Her heart warmed with the next message.

Justin:  
Love you a million times more and then some. See you tomorrow.

The next day Grace spent all day cooking. She made her Grandma Williams lasagna recipe and she made chocolate cake for desert. On the way to Justin's she stopped and rented a movie. She knocked on the door and went in when Justin yelled to come in.

"Hey sweetheart. Smells good!" Justin said from the couch where his leg was propped up and he was gently, slowly rotating it.

"Thanks. Your leg feel any better?" Grace asked as she sat beside him on the edge of the couch and began unloading the food.

"Not really. Mom said I should try to keep moving it so that therapy isn't so hard" Justin grunted when he pulled himself into a sitting position against the arm of the couch.

They talked for a little bit and Grace dished out food and put in the movie. They ate and then she moved behind him, so he was laying in her lap and she stroked his hair while they watched the movie.

"So your gonna walk for graduation?" Grace asked

"Yeah the doctor said I could if I keep up the therapy" Justin mumbled as he began to get sleepy.

"Good. Maybe we can get it arranged so I can walk beside you and help you" Grace whispered as she trailed her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah that'd be good. I was thinking since we both got accepted to UH we can get an apartment together so we don't have to live in dorms" Justin said

Grace's hand stilled. Justin really wanted to live with her? Her heart warmed and she leaned down to kiss his forehead "Really? You really want to live together? We would have to get jobs."

Justin smiled when he felt her lips on his forehead "Yeah I can get one as soon as my legs better. I'm sure you won't have any trouble getting one. Your good at everything"

Grace laughed "Not everything but thanks"

Justin smiled and fell asleep and she laid her head on the couch. She was going to school to be a veterinary technician and Justin was going to criminal justice school to be a police officer. Their schooling was about the same amount of time, they could both get jobs and make it work. They would be fine, she loved him and he loved her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad please be careful" Grace said as Danny and Steve were carrying in the couch her and Justin had picked.

"I'm trying! Steve's like a foot taller than me and his end is lifted higher!" Danny yelled as he walked backwards toward the steps to the house her and Justin were renting.

"Danny stop jostling the couch so much!" Steve yelled around his end and Grace laughed. She loved these two, they always made her day.

They finally got the couch through the door and set it down where Grace had directed them. That was the last piece of furniture now all that was left was boxes "Ok boxes next!" Grace shouted and chuckled when Danny and Steve groaned "Come on it's not that bad. We only have like 15 boxes. We are buying all of our dishes and stuff new"

"I still don't know why you aren't living on campus" Danny grumbled then yelped when Steve stepped on his foot.

"What your dad meant was he's happy you and Justin are doing so well" Steve said flashing a smile at Grace.

"I'll make dinner tonight for everyone. That good?" Grace said as she jumped up into Steve's truck and handed some boxes down.

"Sounds good to me" Steve grinned and shoved a box towards Danny making him stumble and earning a glare from Danny.

"Asshole" Danny mumbled and carried the box inside.

Grace laughed and said "You 2 are something else. Thank you by the way"

"Thanks for what Gracie?" Steve asked with a confused look.

"For everything. He's never been happier than when he's with you. I can see it. And for everything you have done for me. Loving me like a daughter, giving me advice" Grace jumped down with a box in her arms.

"No problem" Steve took the box from her and hugged her tight "I'll always be here for you"

"Ok so I see how it is. I do all the work and you two have a nice father/daughter moment" Danny said as he walked outside for another box. The scene had almost killed him when he saw Steve hugging Grace. He knew Steve loved Grace but with everything that happened over the past few years Danny wasn't sure if it was step fatherly love or genuine love for a daughter. When he saw them he knew it was genuine love, Steve would do anything for Grace and Danny saw it in his eyes.

They finished unloading the boxes and Justin came in, still kind of limping on his leg but everything else was good. He had healed well from the accident. Grace had cooked squealing every now and then when Justin would stick his finger in the food or sneak up and kiss her. The sounds made Danny smile and Steve pulled him close.

"They're in love" Steve whispered in  
his ear.

"I know. They remind me of us" Danny said smiling into Steve's shoulder.

"How so?" Steve pulled back and asked.

"Fighting, terrible accident, make up, moving in" Danny mumbled "They are just like us"

"I hope not. That means Justin is jumping her every chance he gets" Steve chuckled when Danny stiffened in his arms.

"Nope! Not happening! Jus-" Danny's yell was cut off as Steve clapped a hand over his mouth.

Danny struggled and glared at Steve.  
Steve laughed and kept him still, letting Justin and Grace have their fun in the kitchen.

They ate and Danny and Steve went home, hugging Grace before they left. Justin and Grace flopped on the couch and snuggled close together, watching TV.

"So what took you so long to get home today?" Grace asked

"Well you know I had that job interview today... and I had some errands to run" Justin said not looking at her as he answered

What errands? "Well did you get the job?" Grace asked. She had gotten a job at a daycare center on days she wasn't in school.

"Yeah. They said it starts off at $10.50 an hour" Justin replied then took a deep breath.

"That's great!" Grace shrieked and kissed his cheek. He had gotten a job at a sports store. They both had jobs, they had a nice house. It was perfect.

"Listen babe... There's one more thing. About that errand..." Justin said as he scooted away from her and got up.

Grace swore she stopped breathing when Justin pulled the little velvet box out of his coat pocket. He knelt down in front of her and opened it and she really did stop breathing this time.

The ring was beautiful and it must have cost a small fortune. It was a thin silver band and in the center was a small diamond surrounded by littler diamonds in a circle.

"Grace Williams, I love you and you have stuck by me through everything. The accident, all the therapy and all my bitching. I love you. Will you marry me?" Justin said and trailed off towards the end as if afraid she would say no.

"I...ummm..." Good lord, she couldn't even talk! "Ummm..."

"Grace?" Justin asked, confusion in his eyes.

"Yes! Yes! I will marry you!" Grace shrieked when he smiled and slid the ring on her finger. He picked her up and spun her around in a circle hugging and kissing her.

She had so many people to tell. Her mom and friends, Danno and Steve. Oh god, Danny was going to flip out. Oh my god! She had to tell Kono! Kono had always been there for her and always setting Steve and Danny in their places. Kono could help her plan! She was so excited!

She was marrying the man she loved. She hoped their love would always be as strong as her dads and Steve's. She couldn't wait to tell them. It might be a good idea to have Justin somewhere else at the time though...

Just in case.


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" Danny yelled. Grace winced, good thing Justin was at work, she wasn't sure what her dad was going to do. She had just told him that her and Justin were getting married. Steve had been ecstatic but Danny...well Danny had been a different story.

"Danno it's not even that bad. We love each other and look at everything we've been through. Half the couples our age wouldn't have been able to do that!" Grace said, defending herself.

Danny looked straight at his daughter, how had she grown up so fast? Danny remembered when she still played with barbies and he could pick her up for hugs, now she was a couple inches taller than him and all grown up "Grace I'm not saying its bad, I'm saying it's moving too fast. You've only been together for 2 years"

"So! You and Steve were only together a year when you realized you loved him! And you didn't let anything stop you not even mom." Grace said, glaring at her father.

"That was different Grace. We were older and grown up. We knew what we were doing" Danny replied.

Grace scoffed, when had she learned that Danny thought before she started talking again "It's exactly the same! Justin lives me! He would do anything for me, and I would do anything for him. I love him dad. We're getting married. With or without your blessing and I really want my dad to walk me down the aisle" She saw Danny start to crumble "Your were a great dad. Better than you gave yourself credit for"

Danny looked away. His baby girl was getting married. How had her life gone by so fast? She wanted him to walk her down the aisle, she thought he was a good dad. He looked at Steve who gave him a smile and a small nod "Ok. You have my blessing. I love you Grace." He pulled her into a tight hug, then motioned for Steve to join them "You two are and always will be the best things that ever happened to me"

Grace pulled back and looked at Steve "Hey Steve, um Justin was wondering if you could help him out and stuff like that. His dad lives on the mainland and they don't really have a good relationship"

"Tell Justin, I'd be happy to help him" Steve said shooting Grace a dazzling smile.

"Love you Steve" Grace said and hugged him again.

Steve was taken by surprise and stiffened for a minute before hugging her back "Love you too Gracie"

"Ok I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to go call Justin" Grace said and stepped out into the deck.

Danny rubbed his face and fell onto the couch "How Steve?"

"How what babe?" Steve asked sitting down beside him and wrapping an arm around Danny's shoulders.

"How did she grow up so fast? Like yesterday she was asking to go see the dolphins or go to the beach. Now shes getting married!" Danny said "I'm losing my little girl"

Steve chuckled "No your not. She's getting married Danny. She and Justin are starting a life together. It's not like they're moving half way around the world, they're staying right here. You'll still see her almost everyday"

"I know but I feel like I'm losing a part of her" Danny leaned into Steve and rested his head in Steve's shoulder.

"Maybe, but when she has kids you will have grandchildren to dote on and be a great grandpa too" Steve said, feeling Danny stiffen in his arms.

"No don't even mention children. Grace is only 19! And her having a child means Justin is..." Danny shuddered "No. Don't want to think about my little girl like that"

They heard the back door slide open and Grace stepped in. "Can Justin come over for dinner? I'll cook"

"No need Gracie. I'm cooking" Steve said, getting up "Come on Danno help me cook" He pulled Danny up by the hands and led him to the kitchen.

When Justin arrived, he walked in cautiously half expecting to be pulled aside by Danny and Steve but he just walked to the kitchen and was met by Grace who pulled him towards the table.

"Its ok babe, Danno promised to be nice" Grace said, planting a quick kiss on his cheek and giving a pointed look to Danny.

They talked about the wedding and when they wanted to do it while Danny was giving Justin a death glare the entire time. They decided t was best to wait until after graduation.

After Grace and Justin left, Danny and Steve started to clean up. Steve kept glancing at Danny to make sure he was ok "Danny you ok babe?"

Danny didn't say anything just kept, stacking dishes by the sink, but when Steve laid a hand on his shoulder he turned around "Yeah I'm ok. It's just she's growing up so fast and I don't to lose her. Then with Justin becoming a police officer..."

Steve pulled him into hug, wrapping his arms around Danny "I know. I know Danny. It will be ok. Everything will be ok"

Little did they know something similar was happening at Grace and Justin's house. They were in the living room and Justin was holding Grace as she sniffled.

"He thinks he's losing me but he's not. I'm staying right here. I'm just going to be starting my life and he will still see me everyday" Grace said into Justin's shoulder as he stroked her hair.

"I know baby. But you're his only child and from what you've told me it was hard on him when you were younger and he only got to see you every other weekend" Justin kissed her forehead "He loves you more than anything, but I don't want us being married to get in the way of that. I want you to spend every possible second with him still"

Grace snuggled further into Justin's chest, glad he understood "I love you"

"And I love you" Justin said before kissing her forehead again.


	7. Chapter 7

"You look great babe" Steve said as he looked at Danny in their hotel room. Danny really did look good in the black and white tux he had rented for Grace's wedding.

Danny scoffed "Not as good as you babe" Their tuxes were simple black pants and jacket with a white dress shirt under them and they were going barefoot. Stan had graciously offered to pay for the wedding which made Danny a little angry at first but then Stan explained that it was the least he could do given all he had put Danny through. In the end Danny relented, as long as Grace was happy and got her dream wedding, Danny was happy.

Steve grinned "James Bond good?"

"Better" Danny stated and pulled Steve in for a kiss "Ready for our daughters wedding?"

"I'm ready. Are you?" Steve asked, cupping Danny's cheek. He knew this was hard for Danny and he wanted to be there for him.

Danny smiled and said "Yeah I'm ready. She's grown up and she's my daughter so she's smart and I'm glad she's ready to start her own life. Come on, we better go down to the ceremony"

They walked hand in hand down to the ceremony and Danny left Steve sitting in their seats and went to Grace's room. He knocked on the door and walked in when Grace yelled it was ok.

"You look stunning" Danny said as Grace came out of the bathroom. Her dress was plain white and thin straps and just below the bodice was a simple band of jewels and her hair was up in a bun on top of her head, held in place by a jeweled flower clip.

"Stop Danno, your gonna make me cry and ruin my make-up again" Grace sniffled and ran up to hug her dad.

Danny wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly "I love you sweetheart. I'm so glad you found someone who makes you happy, just remember wherever life takes you, I won't be far behind"

Grace rested her head on his shoulder, listening to him speak "Dad, I'm not going anywhere. Me and Justin are staying right here. I love you and Steve and I don't care if mom moves again, I'm staying"

Danny pulled her close again and hugged her tight, placing a kiss on her cheek "Ready?" She nodded and looped her arm with his and they walked to the door as they heard music start up.

The ceremony and reception went by in a blur. Danny had given her away and Steve and Stan made speeches and all of Grace's and Justin's friends followed after them. They danced for awhile, Steve, Danny and Stan all dancing with Grace and all pulling Justin aside to say if he ever hurt her they would come after him. They snapped pictures and ate and drank and when the night was over, Grace and Justin piled into a limo that would take them to the airport and off on their honeymoon in Paris.

"Well, was it as hard as you thought?" Steve asked as he and Danny cuddled in bed that night.

"Yes. She's married now, Grace Mattheson." Danny said, nuzzling his face deeper into Steve's neck.

Steve chuckled and trailed his fingers through the blonde hair "She was the last Williams. You ok with that?"

"She wasn't the last, my sisters all have kids and my other brother David is expecting a little boy soon" Danny said, then added "So yeah, I'm ok with it"

"You know what's next don't you?" Steve asked as he began running his fingers up and down Danny's arm.

Danny shivered at the feeling of Steve's fingertips running along his skin and looked up, hopeful "Sex?"

Steve laughed and kissed him "Grandkids" Steve's laughter caused him to double over as tears ran from his eyes he was laughing so hard as Danny jumped up and ran from the bedroom, yelling about if they got Grandkids he was going to kill Justin.

Steve snuggled deeper into the bed, smiling to himself, as he heard Danny searching for his phone to call Grace. He chuckled as pulled the phone from under his pillow and turned it off, hiding it in the nightstand.


	8. Chapter 8

"Steve It's ok. I can get up by myself. Really" Grace huffed as she struggled to get up.

Steve looked at her doubtfully and then back at Danny who urged him on "Gracie, let me help please. Your 8 and half months pregnant"

"Yeah thanks for reminding me" Grace grumbled and held her hands up for Steve to take and pull her gently up "Im ready for this baby to be born already, oh my god. I'm always snapping at Justin and giving him attitude and he's just been so understanding"

"That's what husbands are supposed to do Grace" Danny said, looking at his very pregnant daughter, his very pregnant with twins daughter. It was only a year ago they got married and shortly after, Grace had gotten pregnant "He knows it's just the pregnancy making you moody and snappy. But believe me when you hold your baby for the first time it'll all be worth it"

"I know. Im so excited. The baby shower Kono threw was great, we have so much stuff for the babies" Grace grinned "and Justin just put the finishing touches on the nursery. Its perfect. It's light green and we got white cribs but we won't get bedding and gender specific things until they're born"

"Why did you want the sexes to be a surprise?" Steve asked "Don't you want everything ready for when they come?"

"It'll be fine. We have Kono and Justin's parents to make sure everything's ready for when we come home" Grace said dismissively as she walked to the kitchen and began making dinner. She had invited them over for dinner because Justin had been working on a case that had him at the precinct long hours and he wasn't always home in time for dinner.

Danny and Steve followed her into the kitchen and Danny once again began worrying like a mother hen "Grace you shouldn't be standing for so long. Me and Steve can make dinner"

Grace turned and glared at her father "Danno if I tell you one more time that I'm fine, you're not coming to the hospital when they're born"

"I'm your father, I'm supposed to worry" Danny stated and took the pan from her hands as Steve led her to the table.

"Double teamed by my dads while I'm pregnant. Nice" Grace joked but sat down anyways and began cutting up vegetables at the table.

Steve kissed her head "Only cause we love you"

*2 weeks later*

Grace sat up with a sharp intake of breath and grabbed her stomach then felt the wet spot on the bed "Justin! Justin get up!" She shook him by the shoulder "Justin! They're coming!"

"Wha? Who's coming" Justin mumbled and rubbed his eyes.

"The babies" Grace said and gasped when a contraction shot through her belly.

Justin's eyes widened "Oh! Ok hang on babe" Justin scrambled up and threw a tshirt and sweatpants on before helping her up and into a pair pajama pants and tshirt. He grabbed the bag they'd been keeping by the bedroom door and grabbed his keys, phone and wallet.

"Did you out the car seats in the car? And you have the clothes to take them home in?" Grace asked nervously as Justin led her out the front door to the car.

Justin settled her in the front seat and helped her out the seat belt on before kissing her forehead "Yes baby. I got it all covered. You're beautiful, they're gonna be beautiful, everything's gonna be ok"

"Oh my god. We have to call my dad and Steve. And Kono and Chin and my mom" Grace said as Justin climbed in the front seat and pulled out.

"I'll do it as soon as we get to the hospital" Justin promised. They arrived at the hospital 10 minutes later and Justin got Grace checked in before stepping out to call everyone.

He called Danny and Steve first "Hey Danny... It's Justin. We're at the hospital, Grace went into labor. We'll be in Room 405"

Danny's eyes snapped open "Ok! Ok, we'll be there in a couple minutes and don't worry. We'll call Kono" he hung up and jumped up pulling a tshirt on with his pajamas pants. He threw a pillow at Steve "Get up! Grace went into labor"

Steve mumbled something and went back to sleep. Danny punched him in the shoulder "Get up Steve! Grace is having the babies! Steve heard him this time and scrambled out of bed.

"I'm up! I'm up! Lets go" He said and stumbled downstairs. Danny rolled his eyes and grabbed a tshirt for Steve and followed him downstairs.

"Hey SuperSEAL, how about you put a shirt on and some shoes?" Danny said and threw the shirt at him. Steve's SEAL skills were the only thing that saved him from getting hit in the face by the shirt. He pulled it on and slipped on some flip flops and grabbed the keys. They ran out and got in the truck, Danny dialing Kono as they went.

"Kono! Get your girly ass up and meet us at the hospital" Danny yelled into his phone as Steve ran another red light "Oh my god and tell Grace I love her in case Steve's driving kills us" Kono just laughed and hung up, saying she would call Chin and Malia.

Danny winced as he slammed into the door again when Steve turned another corner at 90 "Steve! Slow down, I want to live to see my grandchildren!" Steve just grinned insanely at him "Steven J McGarrett-Williams! Slow the fuck down right fucking now!"

Steve pouted but slowed down a little before looking at Danny "Relax Danno. We're here" Steve pulled into a spot reserved for police vehicles and smiled "Perks of being Five-0"

Danny uncurled his fingers from the door and flexed his aching hand "You are never driving anywhere with our grand babies in the car. Ever!" Danny grabbed his hand and dragged him inside up the to maternity ward to the room where Justin had told them they would be. They ran in and saw Grace laying on the bed, smiling with Justin beside her "Hey Monkey, how you doing?"

"Monkey?" Grace asked but the look Danny saw in her eyes told him she didn't really mind "I'm fine dad. Only a couple centimeters dilated. You however do not look okay"

"Thank your step father for that" Danny jerked his head towards Steve "He almost killed us on the way over here"

"Did not. I was driving just fine" Steve countered and smiled when Grace beamed a bright smile at him and Danny. Kono and Chin and Malia came running in and Grace's smile widened.

"Hey guys!" Grace greeted them, then winced when another contraction hit.

Justin looked at her and squeezed her hand "I'll get the doctor" He ran out and came back a couple minutes later, a female doctor in pink scrubs in tow.

"Wooah! Is everyone here family?" She asked, looking around the crowded room.

"Yes" Danny didn't even hesitate "Everyone here is family by blood. We're all staying"

She sighed "Ok fine. I'm Doctor Claire Robinson. I'll be Mrs. Mattheson's delivery doctor"

"Grace please" Grace asked her politely "And this is my husband Justin, my dads Danny and Steve, and my Aunt Kono and Uncle Chin and my Aunt Malia."

Doctor Robinson looked around at all the people in the room. So she was the daughter of the really handsome tall one and the really handsome blonde one? She didn't look like the taller man at all, but had some features of the blonde man. The 2 aunts and uncle looked native, and didn't look any relation to the blonde man so it must the be the taller ones family. The husband looked native as well. The Doctor shook her head, this was just confusing her more "Ok well nice to meet you all" She checked to see how much farther dilated Grace was "ok almost there. I'll come back in about 10 minutes and you should be ready by then"

Grace nodded and the doctor left. Kono turned to Grace and asked "So have you guys chosen names yet?"

"Yeah" Grace smiled and Justin smiled right beside her "If they're boys, Steven Ryan Mattheson" Grace saw Steve's breath hitch out of the corner of her eye "And Lucas William Mattheson"

Justin chimed in with the girls names "And if they're girls, Caitlyn Ann Mattheson and Brynley Logan Mattheson"

"What if there's one boy and one girl?" Malia asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Then they will be Steven Ryan and Brynley Logan Mattheson" Grace said, her gaze settling on her husbands face, both their gazes filled with love.

"Well congrats little one" Kono said and yawned "Chin, Malia and I are gonna go grab some coffee before we pass out. We'll bring some back yeah?"

Danny nodded "Thanks" He watched as them walk out and down the hall to the elevator. He looked at Steve, who was still standing there just staring at Grace with a small smile on his face "You ok babe?"

"Yeah" Steve said and then looked back to Grace "Hey Gracie, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah Steve. Anything" Grace replied, running a hand over her belly.

"Why did you decide on Steven?" Steve asked, a little hesitant.

Grace smiled and reached for his hand. He let her take it and squeeze it "Because. You made my Danno so happy and I love you and Justin loves you and you're a hero. You deserve to be honored"

Danny watched the little scene unfold before him and it made him warm on the inside and his heart grew a little more for his family even though he didn't think it could. Grace loved Steve like she loved him. Danny knew Steve would do anything for Grace and that she would name her son after him was a big deal. He wrapped his fingers around Steve's free hand and looked at him, he had tears in his eyes "I love you Gracie"

"I love you too Steve" Grace said and then yelped in pain when a sharp contraction rolled through her body and just then Doctor Robinson waltzed in.

"Well Grace, I think you might be ready to have these babies" Doctor Robinson said cheerily and grinned at everyone in the room"Where's the aunt and uncle?"

"Getting coffee. They'll be back soon" Danny said and peeked out into the hall to see if they were in their way back and he saw them just stepping off the elevator. He waved to them to hurry up and they came running down the hall.

"What? Did we miss anything?" Kono shrieked as she ran into the room and to Grace's side.

"No" Danny said as he was shoved out of the way by Kono running into the room. He heard Doctor Robinson tell her to start pushing stepped in beside Kono, Steve on the other side by Justin.

"I'm just gonna wait out here, I don't really want to see all of this" Chin said , his face a pale color as he looked on at Grace's pained face and Justin's pained face because of the death grip on his hand. Malia laughed and gave Grace an apologetic smile before walking out with her husband.

Steve had never considered himself the type to pass out, and he would deny it until he was blue in the face, but when he saw everything, he passed out cold on the hospital room floor "Steve, babe. Wake up" Danny said, shaking Steve's shoulder and lightly slapping his cheek. Danny looked over his shoulder at his groaning and cursing daughter and then back down to his unconscious SEAL on the floor "Steve babe, kind of need you to wake up like now. Grace is already gonna kill me for letting go of her hand to come down here and wake you up" Danny slapped Steve again, not so lightly this time and Steve's eyes snapped open.

Danny grinned at him "Welcome back. Grace is gonna murder you" Steve stood up on wobbly legs and looked at Grace.

"Gracie, I'm so sorry" Steve moved closer and took the hand Danny had released and winced at how hard she squeezed "I didn't mean to honey, God I'm sorry"

Grace groaned in pain then they heard a baby crying "Oh my god" She breathed out "Oh my god, what is it?" She asked the Doctor.

Doctor Robinson stood up and showed them a beautiful baby boy with jet black hair like Justin "It's a boy." She handed the baby off to a nurse who began cleaning it up.

Justin kissed Graces cheek "It's a boy sweetheart. A little boy. He's adorable" He winced when she groaned again "Ok one more sweetheart. Your doing great. He's beautiful, and we're about to have another beautiful baby. I love you so much, come on you can do this"

"Come on Gracie. We're right here" Kono encouraged her. Not saying one word on how hard Grace had been squeezing her hand.

"Sir would you like to hold him?" The nurse asked Danny. Danny looked at Grace and Justin who nodded and he took the little baby from the nurses arms and held him carefully as if he would break.

"Grace... He's beautiful. Look at him" Danny held Steven up just enough for Grace to see his little face. She smiled before pain crossed her face as she pushed again.

"Ok one more big on Grace. Your doing good" Doctor Robinson said "Come on Grace, one more big one and it's over"

Justin squeezed her hand and wiped her hair out of her face "Come on baby. You can do it sweetheart. Come on, your almost done"

Grace took a deep breath and gave it her all, pushing as hard as she could and when they all heard a baby crying they all looked to see it. Grace's head fell back and she sighed. It was finally over, not that she wasn't ecstatic but labor... Grace was tempted to use some very colorful language but she was too exhausted "What is it babe?" She asked tugging on Justin's hand "Boy or girl?"

"It's a little girl" Justin said and held up the little bundle in a bright pink blanket with brown hair "It's Brynley Logan Mattheson. Look at how beautiful our children are Gracie. Look at what we did"

"I know" Grace began crying "I know. They're perfect." Danny handed Steven to Grace and Justin perched on the edge of the bed with Brynley.

"Picture time" Danny said and pulled out his phone. He snapped a couple of pictures and they all took turns holding the babies and sitting with Grace. Chin, Malia and Kono graciously agreeing to wait until the next day when Grace wasn't so tired but Grace would have none of it.

"No" She said tiredly but determinedly "Come on. Everyone get in the picture right now. Don't make me ask twice" Everyone crowded around the small bed and Kono set the camera on a timer before running to join in the picture. The camera flashed and snapped the picture.

Kono grabbed the camera and flipped to the picture showing it off to everyone and finally to Grace and Justin. Grace held Steven tilted just a bit so he could the screen and Justin did the same with Brynley and Grace whispered "Look babies. Look at our Ohana. Your Ohana"


End file.
